


Can We Keep It?

by icandrawamoth



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Animals, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, Pets, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Magnus and Taako get attached to a creature the trio encounters. Merle is unamused.





	Can We Keep It?

**Author's Note:**

> For a comment_fic prompt: Any, Any, "of course, out of all the [creature name here], we find the only docile one" *stares hopefully* "We are not keeping it!" *two pairs of puppy eyes* "You're the one whose cleaning up after it."
> 
> The theme of the day was 27 words or multiples thereof, which is why it's so short.

“Those things just tried to kill us!” Merle exclaims, gaping.

“Not this one,” Magnus responds, holding out the creature emphatically.

“He's just tiny and cute,” Taako coos, petting it with one finger. Merle thinks he hears it _purring_.

“No way.”

The puppy eyes his companions give are impressive. He feels his constitution slipping away. Finally, he throws his arms up. “ _Fine!_ But it's your responsibility!”

The two of them cheer and proceed to start cuddling the little beast – until it nips at Taako's finger and he frowns and begins scolding it as if it's sentient and can actually understand.

Merle has a headache already.


End file.
